From the Future Keely style
by Raychel
Summary: What would happen if it was Keely that was from 2121? Check it out guys : Pheelyness of course. I'm changing the rating to M due to a change of path lol.
1. Who is that?

**AN: So we know what it would be like for Phil to leave the future… but what if it was Keely instead of Phil?**

Sixteen Year old Keely Teslow looked at her new room and pouted, "This is like ancient times," She sighed as she looked at the wood floor and the white painted walls.

"I want this room," Trenton Teslow, Keely's younger brother, said as he walked into the room.

"No way, mom and dad said I could have this room since it's got it's own bathroom in it, I'm a girl I have my needs," Keely shoved her fourteen year old brother and he pushed her back.

"You have more then just girl needs," Trenton said before running out of the room and Keely pulled out her Wizard, a gadget from the future, they were like cell phones for the future only better. Pressing a button, she unpacked all of her things and made her bed.

"Keely it's time for dinner!" Mandy Teslow, Keely's mom called from downstairs.

"Thank god, I'm starving. What is it tonight? Uh Mom...I hate to tell you this but that isn't food," Keely said to her mother as she entered the kitchen and saw something that looked like garbage on her plate.

"It's different in this century, you have to make the food yourself." Mandy explained to her daughter and Keely looked at Trenton who looked green.

"Mom let's just eat out of the cannisters, that's why we brought them right? For emergancy well this on my plate... is one..." Keely pointed down to her plate and Trenton nodded in agreement.

"Uh honey, Keely has a point," Eric Teslow, Keely's father said looking at his own plate.

"Fine," Mandy took away all of the plates and got new ones, she then sprayed them each a Spinach Casserole with a side of chicken. Keely sighed and sat down at the head of the table across from her mom.

"Smells delicious honey!" Eric said enthusiastically.

"Thank you sweetheart, Trenton don't just stare at it... eat!" Mandy told him and Trenton looked how Keely felt.

"I have a feeling this century is a lot different then 2121," Keely picked at her dinner, but really didn't eat it.

"Kids we've got great news for you," Eric said after he finished his dinner, "You two are going to school tomorrow!"

"School?" Trenton's fork clattered on his plate and Keely stopped breathing for a moment.

"Yes school, we don't know how long we're going to be here for," Mandy said spraying herself another helping of food.

"What do you mean you don't know long we'll be here!" Keely cried out, "Mom you said that it was only going to be a day or two or at worst a week!"

"Yeah what she said!" Trenton made a face after agreeing with his older sister.

"Wow honey they actually agreed on something," Eric mused.

"This isn't funny dad, this is serious. What am I going to wear to a new school in this century?" Keely started to pout, "I'm going to have to dress vintage," she then laid her head on the table.

"Who cares about what we have to wear, what about the cave people we have to deal with, I mean they still use Gravity!" Trenton pushed his plate away and stood up from the dinner table.

"Trenton eat your dinner please," Mandy told him.

"I'm not hungry," Trenton stomped upstairs and Keely looked back and forth at both of her parents.

"What about my friends? What about my dreams and goals?" Keely asked them.

"We're sorry sweetheart, but it's going to be a while before the time machine gets fixed."

"Uh this sucks," Keely left the table abruptly and went up to her room. She turned on some music and then looked through her closet for clothes for her first day at school and then realized that she couldn't wear these. She then left her room and went downstairs to her father, "Dad I need some money or whatever they use in this era to buy some new clothes," Keely said.

"What's wrong with the clothes you have now?" Eric asked.

"Dad, it will be pretty obvious that I'm not from here," Keely looked down at her highly fashionable outfit that wouldn't be invented for another century.

"As long as you take your brother,"

"Ew dad no, I'm not taking Trenton to the mall with me,"

"Well he's going to need clothes as well,"

"Fine," Keely sighed and then raised an eyebrow at her father when he gave her 5 one thousand dollar bills, "Dad these don't exist yet,"

"Oh right, well take your new credit card, I got it today." Eric handed her a pig piece of plastic and Keely made a face, "This is what a credit card looks like in this century?"

"Yup,"

"Ew," Keely muttered but took the card and put it into her purse.

"Are you going to be ok in what you're wearing now?" Eric asked her.

"I should be ok," Keely sighed and then gave her dad the puppy look, "Dad please don't make me take Trenton. He doesn't care what he wears anyway,"

"Fine Keely, be back in a few hours,"

"No problem."

Keely walked around the Pickford mall feeling highly disappointed, this wasn't a mall to her. It only had one story and there was no one she knew. Her eye caught a trendy looking store and she ran into it, still self conscious about her 2121 outfit. She grabbed pair of jeans and a nice looking shirt and ran into the dressing room. The outfit looked good and she stayed in them pulling the tags off to give to the people up front.

"I'm buying these," Keely said coming out of the dressing room.

"Wow, who are you?" A girl asked Keely, the girl looked like she was surprised to see someone else shopping in the same store.

"I'm Keely, who are you?"

"Via, you know the outfit you're buying is one of the most expensive things here," Via told her in a heavy british accent.

"Your total is two hundred and fifteen dollars," The woman said at the counter and Keely smiled at Via.

"That's not expensive, that's cheap!" Keely handed the woman her credit card and it went through.

"Wow, your parents must have money," Via said sounding impressed.

"I guess so," Keely got her receipt and left the store with Via following her.

"Are you new to Pickford?"

"Wow you're a quick one," Keely muttered.

"Are you going to be going to Pickford high slash middle shool?" Via asked Keely.

"Yeah I guess," Keely sighed.

"You'll like it, tons of hot guys and spots on the cheerleading squad."

"Me? A cheerleader? No way," Keely rolled her eyes and Via followed her into a store called "The Express"

"Wow I'd have thought that you were a cheerleader," Via said quietly, "I mean girls at school who look like you, are usually cheerleader's."

"Are you a cheerleader?" Keely asked Via seriously.

"Are you serious? Do I look like I could be a cheerleader?" Via asked. Keely studied her, Via's hair was up in a pony tail that made her look like she belonged in a lower years then Keely and her outfit wasn't as fashionable as it could be. Her make up was there, but it didn't show her true features.

"Sure you could be one," Keely finally said.

"Ok where do you come from?" Via asked laughing.

"I'm from Kansas…" Keely shrugged.

"So in Kansas there are cheerleaders that look like me...I guess I can believe that," Via nodded.

"Hey Via, who's that?" Keely asked when she spotted a boy about her age looking at his watch as he waited outside of a dressing room.

"That Keely, is Phil Diffy, he's one of the most popular guys in Pickford high's tenth Grade." Via smiled in Phil's direction and Keely couldn't help but smile as well, "He's probably here with his girlfriend Alice,"

"What's wrong with Alice?" Keely asked after hearing the way Via said Alice's name.

"She's just not the nicest person in the world is all," Via sighed. Keely's eyes widened when Phil looked up and his own eyes locked on hers. She saw him half smile at her and she smiled back but they were interrupted by a door opening abruptly.

"No I hate this skirt, what do you think Phil?" The girl who would be Alice showed off the skirt she was wearing and Keely almost laughed at the look on Phil's face.

"I think it looks…" Phil looked speechless but not in a good way.

"I think it looks great," Keely said loudly and Via gasped. Keely was totally lying, the skirt looked horrible on Alice but she thought it might be fun to give this guys girlfriend a hard time.

"Really and who are you?" Alice asked Keely coming completely out of the dressing room.

"I'm Keely and you are…"

"Alice Da Luce, richest and most popular girl in Pickford, my father is the Mayor," Alice gave Keely a look of suspicion.

"Well Alice I think that that skirt looks amazing on you and you know what I'll even pay for it if it's too expensive," Keely heard Via snicker and Phil was watching Keely with a spark in his eye.

"I just told you that I'm the wealthiest girl in Pickford," Alice rolled her eyes at Keely.

"Actually Keely is, she just bought on outfit for two hundred dollars and she said that that was cheap," Via jumped in and Alice looked like she had swallowed something bad.

"I'm going to go pay for this with my own money, Phil I'll be right back," Alice got her stuff and headed towards the check outs. Still feeling daring Keely went over to Phil and held out her hand. He smiled at her and shook it.

"Phil Diffy,"

"Keely Teslow,"

"You know Keely, that skirt didn't like good on her at all," Phil said under his breath.

"Oh really? I didn't notice," Keely smiled at him and he laughed.

"Phil, I'm ready to go now," Alice said pushing through Keely and grabbing Phil's hand.

"It was nice meeting you guys, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Keely called out, Alice pulled on Phil but he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Keely.

"You are treading in deep water," Via said.

"Huh?"

"Phil and Alice have been going out since middle school, and it looked to me like you were actually oh I don't know making a pass at him?" Via shrugged.

"Via! No way, I would never do that ever..." But Keely couldn't help looking over the racks as she caught Phil taking one last look at her before leaving with Alice. Keely smiled and then linked arms with Via, "Come on lets shop."

"Oh I don't have much money right now, I just came to look," Via sighed.

"It's on me," Keely smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll even get our hair done, some highlights might look good in your hair,"

"That would be awesome Keely,"

"No problem." Keely smiled headed to the next store with her new friend.


	2. You aren't Alice

**AN: I don't own any of these characters… duh. Except a lot of them I do…**

Keely and Via spent hours shopping and Keely couldn't believe how much fun she was having.

"Keely, thank you so much for all of this stuff, I'll pay you back somehow," Via told her as they strolled down the long walkway.

"Well you mentioned that you cut your own hair, maybe you could do mine some time," Keely smiled at her.

"I'd love to!" Via and Keely giggled and then Keely caught a glimpse of Phil standing outside the ladies restroom and Keely tapped Via on the shoulder. Via turned to look where Keely was pointing to and sighed, "Keely you are going to get yourself into trouble!"

"What are you talking about? Phil isn't allowed to have friends or something?"

"Not friends that are girls," Via said honestly and Keely scoffed.

"That's horrible," Keely started to walk towards Phil but Via caught a hold of her arm.

"What are you doing!"

"I was going to see if he wanted to get some ice cream or something with us."

"No you're not," Via told her.

"We'll invited the witch too," Keely rolled her eyes.

"No Keely, I meant that it's almost Eight O'clock and I need to get home," Via said as Alice came out of the rest room and Keely watched their exchange. Alice looked pretty upset and it was obvious that she and Phil were having an argument. In less then a minute Alice had managed to get all of he bags from Phil and walked off leaving him looking like someone had just killed his puppy.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Keely told Via.

"You're going to talk to him aren't you?" Via sighed.

"Well look at him, he's all alone and looks sad and it looks like he could use some ice cream." Keely shrugged casually.

"Fine Keely, it's your grave. Call me later,"

"Will do V," They hugged and Keely watched Via leave, then looked back over at Phil who was no sitting at the huge water fountain that was in the center of the mall. Taking in a deep breathe, Keely walked over to him and sat down, "Trouble in paradise?" Keely asked Phil, startling him.

"Hey Keely, where's Via?" Phil avoided answering her question.

"She went home, want to get some ice cream?" Keely asked giving him a toothy grin, "It will make you feel better."

"Ice cream sounds awesome, but Alice… if one of her friends or anyone I knew saw me and you together…" Phil's voice trailed off and Keely could feel disappointment wash over her.

"What's the big deal, I mean you should be allowed to do whatever you want, in my time, I uh mean in my _town_ things like that don't matter." Keely heaved a sigh and was thankful for thinking of something quick, she almost gave away her family's secret.

"Well you're lucky then, because that's not how it's like here," Phil sighed, "Alice and I have been together forever, it was kind of those things that was inevitable, ya know?" Phil played with his empty soda bottle.

"We can go to a little place I saw near my house, that way no one will see us," Keely offered.

"Well I guess that would be cool, I mean you're right. She doesn't own me," Phil said smiling at Keely.

"Exactly, now come on lets get out of here. We'll stop by my house so I can drop off all of these bags," Keely stood and started toward the exit, but stopped when Phil touched her shoulder.

"We can take my car, come on." Phil led her to the parking lot and they got into his Black BMW and Keely was completely impressed. She noticed a picture of Alice hanging around Phil's rearview mirror and made a face. Keely gave Phil directions to her house and she found out that he lived on the same street.

"Come in, it isn't lived in quite yet since we just got here, but you're welcome to sit on the bean bag the my brother bought."

"Cool," Phil and Keely got out of his car and Keely walked up to her new house and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw that the house was now completely furnished and realized that her family had used future gadgets to make the house livable.

"Wow, your family can sure unpack quick," Phil said, following Keely inside.

"Stupid Time engine, I think I found out what's wrong with it, Mandy! I need you in the garage to help me with the Time coordinates and-"

"Dad!" Keely said loudly to her father and pointed to Phil, Eric looked like he was about to die. Pulling out his Wizard before Keely could say anything he froze Phil and Keely gasped, "Daddy, why on earth did you freeze him!"

"Honey, why are you bringing someone to the house? And why on earth is it a boy?" Eric inquired, coming over to study a frozen Phil.

"He gave me a ride home dad and we're going to get ice cream." Keely explained, looking at Phil who was still not moving, "Now that you've frozen him, he's going to know that something is up with this family."

"Eric, I'm busy decorating and oh my who is this?" Mandy said coming down the stairs.

"This is Phil and Daddy froze him," Keely sighed and threw her bags to the floor.

"Eric, why did you freeze him!" Mandy went over to Phil and shook her head.

"Because he might find out about us being from the future" Eric said as if he was explaining a simple math equation.

"Well honey if you freeze him, he's going to wonder why and how." Mandy said just as Trenton came Skayaking through the house.

"Trenton, I told you to not use that thing in the house!" Eric told Trenton who landed and made the Skayak into a little ball again.

"Who's Keely's new boyfriend?" Trenton taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend." Keely shoved her little brother and he shoved her back.

"He is kind of cute," Mandy observed.

"Ok, does anyone else see something wrong with this picture! Trenton go into the kitchen, Mom go back upstairs and Dad… unfreeze him ok?" Keely looked at her family with pleading eyes and they all did what she said.

"Wait dad, how do was explain your talk about time engines and stuff?" Keely said.

"We'll tell him it's a game or something," Eric put the Wizard behind his back, like he did when he froze Phil so the boy couldn't see the device and zapped him back to normal.

"Hi, I'm Keely's dad and you are?" Eric approached Phil, but Phil recoiled to the front door.

"Phil what's wrong?" Keely asked worriedly.

"You're family is crazy!" Phil squealed and started to leave.

"What are you talking about!" Keely asked taking a hold of his arm.

"I'll see you at school Keely and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that your family should be committed." And Keely let Phil leave. She searched her mind for a reason that Phil felt the way he did and then it dawned on her.

"Dad, did you remember to turn on the part where you make it so they can't hear when you freeze a person!" Keely asked slamming the door.

"Oh crud, you're right. I have made it so I could freeze you and your brother while your mother and I were scolding you so… he must have heard everything," Eric took a seat on the first step and Mandy poked her head out of the upstairs walkway.

"Is it safe?" She asked and no one said anything.

……………………………………………………

Keely woke up early the next morning excited to start her first day at her new school and then she remembered the night before. How could her father be so careless! Phil seemed like such a nice guy, but a nice guy that was stuck with a total monster of a girlfriend. His eyes had shown that he was not like his girlfriend at all and Keely was ready for anything. She got dressed in a pair of low rise jeans, in this century they called them hip huggers, and a t-shirt that said 'Your boyfriend likes me' she had bought it after meeting Alice and Via thought that it was a great idea. Keely applied make up to her fair skinned face and then a pair of earrings and a necklace that matched her outfit. She could smell something burning downstairs and left her bathroom to go see what her mother might be doing to the kitchen.

"Mom tried to make breakfast," Trenton shook his head in shame as he told Keely.

"I'll just have a spray donut for now," Keely shrugged and Trenton nodded.

"So school is only a block away, mom said that we could walk," Trenton told Keely as he picked up his backpack.

"Walk?" Keely made a face but got her purse and backpack and she and Trenton grabbed the spray food canister.

"This school better not suck," Trenton muttered after they said good bye to their parents and started their way to school.

"I was quick to make a friend who found out we were from the future… you could be just as lucky," Keely told him ruffling his hair.

"Keely! It took me forever to get my hair to look good…" Trenton looked around and took out his hair aging gadget and pointed at his hair.

"Trenton what are you doing! Put that away someone could see!" Keely screeched, but Trenton didn't listen and used it on his hair, then put it back into his backpack.

"No one saw, see?" Trenton pointed to the empty block and Keely rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

"And I thought that I was going to be bad about using my future gadgets," Keely sighed.

"Keely?" A voice called out to her and she turned towards a car that had pulled up next to her and Trent.

"Phil, hi." Keely couldn't help but be more then happy to see him, but at the same time she wasn't sure how to act since he thought that her family was crazy. Trenton made a gagging noise that was silenced when Keely elbowed him.

"Are you on your way to H.G. Wells?" Phil asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yup, oh Phil this is my younger brother Trenton, Trenton this is Phil," Keely watched as Trenton forced a fake smile at Phil and Phil said hello.

"Well you do know that you're going the wrong way right?" Phil asked her, giving her a smile that almost made her melt. Maybe he wasn't upset at her at all and didn't think that she was crazy.

"Oh are we?" Was all Keely could say.

"Do you and Trenton want a ride?" Phil asked sweetly.

"Where's Alice?" Keely couldn't help but ask. Then mentally slapped herself.

"She came down with a cold, so she's going to be out of school for a few days, her dad's a doctor so he can write her notes just like that and she's got him wrapped around her finger," Phil didn't seem one bit disappointed that Maggie wasn't with him.

"Then sure, we'd love a ride," Keely smiled and looked at Trenton.

"I think that I'm going to walk," Trenton said and started walking the way that they had come from.

"Trent or you sure?" Keely asked him.

"My younger sister Pim walks to school too, it's a rebel phase," Phil rolled his eyes as Keely watched her brother walk away.

"Well maybe they'll become friends," Keely said as she got into the passenger seat of Phil's car.

"Pim have friends? That's funny; she likes to keep to herself,"

"Trenton's the same way, what year is Pim in?" Keely had forgotten what they called semesters in this century.

"She's in the eighth grade,"

"So is Trenton! See it works out perfectly," Keely smiled and Phil nodded as he started to drive.

"I like your shirt by the way," Phil told her as he searched for a station on the radio to listen to.

"Oh this old thing? Thanks," Keely smiled at him and she couldn't keep her eyes off of his dimples, "I'm looking forward to meeting new people," Keely told him.

"Oh yeah? Well you probably won't have any trouble making friends, even though I'm sure you miss your friends from home, family…boyfriend…"

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend," Keely said immediately and Phil looked pleased for a moment then let it pass.

"You not have a boyfriend? How is that possible?"

"I'm a picky girl, what can I say?" Keely shrugged and Phil laughed at her. They arrived at the school and Keely undid her seatbelt and leaned over to give Phil a kiss on the cheek. He immediately blushed and looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"For being an awesome welcome committee," Keely told him.

"If Alice had seen you do that…" Phil looked at her.

"Phil I'm a blunt person so I'm just going to come out and say it…you seem like a really nice guy and Alice isn't very nice…"

"She and I have been involved since like the seventh grade, you know everyone expects us to be together," Phil shrugged.

"So are you with her because everyone wants you to be or because you want to be?" Keely asked him and Phil looked down at his lap.

"Keely, you seem like a really cool person…but this is kind of personal." Phil told her uneasily.

"Oh, well I know that, but do you know what the best thing about having a friend that's a girl?" Keely asked him.

"What's that?"

"That we can keep secrets and if you ever need to talk or something I'm here for you, I'm the new girl and I only have two friends. But you'll get to know me and hopefully you'll be able to talk to me," Keely smiled at him and then started to get out of the car.

"Wait, hold on get back in the car," Phil told her and Keely did so and looked at him expectantly, she knew what was coming.

"What happened at your house last night?"

"Oh that…um I think you know Phil." Keely felt the need to get out of his car immediately but his eyes locked on hers caused her to stay where she was.

"All I know is that I got in your house and your dad took out some device that paralyzed me, except for my hearing. Your family thinks that you're from the future…"

"Phil… we are from the future, ok? You've got to promise to not say anything to anyone," Keely told him.

"Why would I tell anyone anything? They would think that I was just as crazy as you guys," Phil rolled his eyes.

"Look, I can prove that I'm from the future ok?"

"This ought to be good, well prove it to me," Phil looked at Keely as she pulled out her Wizard and pointed to his car interior, "Whoa what are you doing?" He screamed like a little girl when Keely turned his leather seats pink as well as everything else, "Turn in back! I believe you! Turn it back before someone sees!"

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone first." Keely said to him.

"Ok I promise, I promise just change it back, quick! Hurry," Phil was looking around as Keely turned his car back to normal and he heaved a sigh of relief, "That was close," His face was turning white and Keely touched his arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Am I ok? Am I ok, well that is a great question for me to ask my doctor, hell I think I might need a shrink now."

"What's a shrink?" Keely asked.

"You don't have Shrinks in your time? Therapists, psychiatrists…"

"Oh I've heard of those, no we don't have any in 2121, we don't need them."

"So you're from the year 2121?"

"Yup,"

"Great, wonderful…"

"I guess you don't ever want to talk to me again huh?" Keely asked him, overcome with sadness. Phil didn't answer for a moment, he just sat there looking at his hands and then he looked up at Keely.

"Look, your secret is totally safe with me and I'm not going to stop talking to you just because you're from the future, I think it's pretty cool." Phil told her with a smile. Keely smiled happily and hugged him.

"Oh Phil, thank you so much! I'm so happy that I can talk to someone about this,"

"You can talk to me any time, well any time that Alice isn't around," Phil sighed.

"And we come back to this, why are you with a girl like her?" Keely asked, sitting back in her seat.

"She used to be nice and used to hate the superficial people that we knew and then one summer she went off to camp and she was never the same. Now she's stuck up and snobby and is not the girl that I started to date…to tell you the truth I've been planning on breaking up with her," Phil's words were like music to Keely's ears, but she had to contain her smile.

"Phil if you're unhappy about being with her then you really should break it off, it isn't fair to you or her," Keely advised him.

"Yeah I know, oh crap look at the time we better get inside before we're late." Phil got his backpack and Keely got out of his car.

"I guess I'll see you later on, I'm supposed to report to the Guidance counselor for my schedule," Keely told him as she heard a bell ring.

"Great I'll see you at lunch if not sooner," Phil ran off and Keely smiled happily.

Keely did see Phil sooner since she was sent to his Biology class.

"Ms. Teslow welcome to the class, since Mr. Diffy's partner is out sick you can take her place," The teacher told her and the class gasped causing Keely to stop mid walk and then she finished her journey to the table next to Phil.

"Mr. Hackett, that's Alice's boyfriend!" A girl sounded out and the teacher rolled his eyes.

"They aren't married Claire and with your grades you don't need to be worrying about anyone else but yourself." Mr. Hackett returned to the chalk board and Keely sat down next to Phil and he smiled happily at her.

"Welcome partner, so how good are you at this stuff?" Phil asked her.

"Pretty good I think," Keely smiled at him and the class started to talk.

"Class! Mr. Diffy's personal life is not your concern, now please continue on with your assignments."

"People don't like to mind their own business do they?" Keely asked, ignoring the looks that were sent her way.

"No not really, especially when you're the new girl and I'm the boyfriend of the Mayor's daughter," Phil explained.

"Well that's just stupid," Keely told him, opening up her notebook.

"Great, Claire is texting Alice, I can see it now," Phil sighed and pointed to Claire, who was holding a small device that looked like a Cellular phone.

"Texting? What's that?" Keely asked quietly.

"It's like email without the computer,"

"Oh… you guys use email in this century?"

"Yeah… what do you use?"

"We have a thing called the Cellular Replacement Phone, it's small then what the girl is holding and it comes in so many types. I have one that fits into my ear whenever I'm in school so my teacher wouldn't know when my friends and I were communicating. See, with the C.R.P. it can read your thoughts that you want sent to someone else."

"That is awesome," Phil told her.

"Yeah it is, but now that I'm in this century I'm going to have to get one," Keely sighed.

"You're parents really do have money don't they?"

"Not really, in this century we do. Money, like antiques, becomes more valuable with age. Like, in this century we are practically Millionaires," Keely explained.

"Wow," Was all Phil could say.

"Oh my god, Mr. Hackett what is she doing in my seat!" Alice's voice sounded out, however it was more nasal then usual.

"Alice, I thought that you were sick," Phil said as Alice came over to where Keely and Phil were sitting.

"Oh, is that why you're sitting with her?"

"Actually Alice, I was the one who told Keely to sit with Phil," Mr. Hackett sighed and looked at Keely, "Keely, go sit with Owen, his partner is moving I think,"

"Mr. Hackett!" A boy's voice said, the voice came from where she was supposed to be sitting.

"Don't take it personally Elliot, now move," Elliot gathered his things and moved to a seat on the side lines.

"Now get up so I can seat next to my boyfriend," Alice narrowed her eyes at Keely.

"He has a name you know, and his name isn't 'Your boyfriend'." Keely told her not budging.

"Keely-" Phil started.

"Look I don't know what you're up to little miss-"

"Alice-" Phil looked at her.

"I'm only up to seeing you get what you deserve," Keely was now glaring at Alice.

"Girls, either quit this non sense or go to Principal Tillywhack," Mr. Hackett said coming over to them.

"Phil?" Alice made a gesture towards Keely and Phil looked back and forth at them both. Finally he turned to Keely and said, "Alice is here now so you can go sit with Owen," the whole class was watching and listening intently and Keely felt like she had just been stung by a bee.

"Fine Phil, whatever." Keely got her things and went over to sit with Owen.

"Hi Keely, I'm Owen but you can call me O-dawg."

"Uh, ok." Keely said smiling at him, but she stole a glance at Phil who turned his head away. He had been watching her and Keely knew it.

"So there's a dance on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…" Owen smiled at Keely and she lifted an eye brow.

"A dance huh? But you just met me…"

"So what do you say Keel?" Owen asked and Keely fished for words.


	3. Unwanted Visitor

**AN: Ok guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm going to the beach for the next two weeks so I won't be able to update until I get back so I wanted to make these chapters good. I'm going to be writing on the stories while I'm at the beach so no worries. Happy reading!**

"Owen, stop hitting on Ms. Teslow and do your work," Mr. Hackett said as he water sprayed some flowers near the windows. Owen took one more look at Keely and sighed, but Keely felt relieved that she didn't have to answer Owen right then and there. She opened up her text book and started doing the assignment that was written on the chalk board. Before she knew it, a bell rang loudly and she was startled into dropping her pencil.

"Homework people, three page essay tonight," Mr. Hackett told everyone as people started to talk to each other and groaned about the homework.

"Three page essay? That's it, cool," Keely muttered earning herself a few looks from some students and she gathered up her things and realized that it was lunch time. After going down a few hallways she came to the locker that she had been assigned to.

"Need some help?" Via's heavy accent was like the sound of an angel.

"Oh thank god yes," Keely handed her the piece of paper that had six numbers on it and Via gave her a strange look.

"Uh, didn't you have lockers in Kansas?" She asked as she started to turn the dial on Keely's locker a few times.

"I went to a private school," Keely lied and Via decided that that was reason enough for her. After a few more turns Keely's locker opened and she thanked her. Via helped Keely put all of her books in her locker and her backpack, Keely kept her purse out and they started walking to the cafeteria.

"So word around school is that you're going to the dance with Owen Sanders," Via said as they got into a long line and picked up trays.

"No, I'm not," Keely said simply picking out a banana.

"You're not?" Via's face lit up slightly, but she then hid it.

"No…I mean he asked me, but I never told him I would go," Keely and Via got the rest of their lunch, paid for it and then went outside to find a tree to sit under.

"Oh, well are you to say yes?" Via asked casually.

"Via…do you like Owen?" Keely asked smiling at her new friend.

"What? Me like Owen…no way Keely or you kidding? That's funny," Via blushed furiously and Keely playfully shoved her.

"You so like him!" Keely exclaimed and Via shook her head back in forth but then she looked at Keely like she was about to burst.

"Ok fine! I like him ok? I admit it, happy now?"

"Then you're going to the dance with him," Keely said as if it were a fact.

"What? No Keely I'm not going to the dance with Owen."

"Why not?"

"Like he would go out with me, besides he asked you…"

"So?"

"So if he asked you he obviously likes you,"

"Via you're going with Owen end of story,"

"I don't know Keely, what are you going to do? Tell him to ask me?" Via smirked and then looked scared when she saw the look on Keely's face.

"Heck yeah that's what I'm doing," Keely took a bit of her banana and chewed thoughtfully.

"And how on earth do you plan to do that?" Via asked.

"V, he'd be an idiot to not go with you," Keely told her.

"You really think so?" Via asked unsurely.

"Oh yes he would," Keely took a bite of her sandwich and immediately spit it out into a napkin, "What do they feed us here, last weeks leftovers?" Keely made a face and took hold of her tray, "I'm going to go throw this out I'll be right back," Keely stood up and walked over to the nearest trash can and just as she was about the throw her tray away she saw Phil right next to her.

"Hello," was all Keely said as she started to throw away her things.

"Keely don't be like that, look I'm sorry about what happened in Biology, I really am."

"Whatever Phil," Keely was about to walk away but she stopped when she felt Phil softly grad her hand and she looked up at him questioningly, "What, you're not scared that the old ball and chain won't see you talking to me?"

"She's in the bathroom," Phil told her.

"You know if you make a run for it I won't tell," Keely told him.

"You know…that's not such a bad idea," Phil thought for a moment.

"I was totally kidding Phil," Keely said, chuckling nervously.

"Well I wasn't, feel like taking a road trip?"

"Are you trying to get me in trouble with the school too?" Keely asked as he dragged her behind the school building.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm apparently in trouble with your little girlfriend as well as her friends so this would only add onto it," Keely explained, "Phil this is my first day of school, I can't skip,"

"Sure you can, come on," The moment Phil smiled at her Keely totally gave in and let him lead her through the brush so they were in the student parking lot.

"What if we get caught?" Keely asked as they made a mad dash for Phil's car.

"Do you worry all the time like this? Because if I worried as much as you I'd have wrinkles already," Phil told her and Keely shot him a glare.

"I'm just saying Phil,"

"Responsibilities later, fun now," Phil pulled out his car keys and pressed a button on them causing the car to beep and Keely ran to the passengers seat and buckled her seatbelt as Phil got into his car and in a moment they were out of the parking lot.

"Why am I getting the feeling that you're going to end up getting me in trouble while I'm stuck in this century?" Keely asked him.

"You can thank me later," Phil smiled.

"So where are we going anyway?" Keely asked when they stopped at a red light.

"It's what I like to call a surprise,"

"I love surprises," Keely admitted and then let herself let go of worry as Phil turned up some music and Keely found that she liked the music that they had in this century. Keely wasn't sure what it was about Phil that made her feel so serene, perhaps its was the way his dimples showed whenever he smiled at her, or the way he spoke to her as if she were the only person in his world. All she knew right now was that Phil Diffy was a guy that deserved a girl better then Alice; Keely must have been staring at him because Phil turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked showing off his perfect smiled.

"Nothing…nothing I was just…nothing," Keely stammered and looked at the road in front of them but Phil wasn't about to give up.

"Do I have something on my face or something? Because you were staring,"

"I wasn't staring,"

"Uh yeah you were," Phil smiled one more time before letting her off the hook and he kept driving. Eventually a lake came into view and Keely gasped.

"Wow Phil this place is beautiful!" Keely gushed.

"I knew you'd like it," Phil said sounding proud of himself as he pulled into the empty parking lot and turned off his car, "So you ready for a swim?"

"Phil! I don't have anything to swim in," Keely gave him a look.

"Guess I'm going alone…" Phil started to take off his shirt and Keely couldn't help but stare at how well defined Phil was, she felt her palms begin to sweat and she took in a deep breathe. Phil then got out of the car and took off his pants.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm not getting my clothes wet, come on Keely at least come and watch me have fun,"

"Fine," Keely got out of the car and followed Phil onto a dock and looked down to see fish swimming in the blue water, "You know if I had only brought-" But Keely was cut off by two arms going around her waste and in less then a second she in the water. She swam up to the surface and gasped for air, "Phil!" She cried out, splashing him in the face.

"Sorry my arms slipped," Phil said innocently.

"Whatever, oh I am so getting you back some day," Keely couldn't help but smile at him as he swam on his back, she all of the sudden forgot that she was from the year 2121 and she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Here with Phil.

"You know that you're enjoying yourself," Phil told her.

"Fine I admit it, I'm enjoying myself," Keely smiled at him and they swam around and splashed each other and wrestled in the water. Any onlooker would have guessed that they were two young lovers taking an afternoon dip in the lake. Keely screamed as Phil pulled her under the water again and tickled her. She playfully slapped his arm and then resurfaced.

"Are you going wrinkly because I am," Phil showed Keely his hands and Keely looked at her own.

"We should probably get out of here anyway," Keely said, hiding her disappointment but Phil wasn't as successful as hiding his and Keely felt a warm feeling in her stomach.

"How are we going to dry off?" Phil asked her.

"We can use my Wizard," Keely said as Phil helped her out of the lake. Phil went to the end of the dock and put on his shirt, but Keely had something else in mind, "Hey Phil what kind of fish is that?" Keely asked pointing down to the water and Phil came over to her.

"What fish-" but before Phil could finish his sentence Keely had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into the water with her. She laughed as Phil splashed her face, "told you I'd get you back. I cannot believe that you fell for that," Keely shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, now we're even," Phil told her.

"That we are,"

"Trust me to help you out of the lake?" Phil asked as he pulled himself out.

"Actually I do," Keely said honestly as she took a hold of Phil's hands and she wasn't surprised that he didn't push her back in. They walked back to his car and she used the Wizard to dry them both.

"Thanks," Phil told her.

"No problem, now what are we going to do?" Keely asked looking at her new watch, "Oh my god we've been out here for a few hours!"

"Are you serious?" Phil asked going into his car and looking at his cell phone, "Wow, I guess another adventure for another day,"

"Sounds good," Keely smiled at him and they got into his car, just as they were pulling out of the parking lot Phil's car started to slow down and Keely looked at him, "Why are you slowing down?"

"I'm not, the car is."

"Come again?"

"I'm out of gas," Phil groaned and he managed to pull his car into the parking lot before it completely stalled out.

"What? No you can't be out of-," the car came to a complete stop and Keely looked at Phil, "Gas,"

"Yeah and my spare gas tank is empty."

"Phil you're hilarious," Keely told him sweetly.

"No I'm not because I'm being serious," Phil took out his cell phone and his shoulders dropped, "And to top it off I've got no signal,"

"Great, just wonderful…well it looks like we're walking." Keely said getting her purse.

"It's a long walk,"

"Maybe we can find a car along the way,"

"Maybe…I really don't want to leave my car out here," Phil sulked.

"Fine, you stay with the car, I'm walking." Keely got out of the car and smiled when she heard Phil get out of the car and lock it and he caught up with her.

"Fine, maybe the more we walk the better service I'll get, stupid cell phone," Phil put the tiny device into his pocket and he and Keely started walking. They had been walking a good ten minutes when Keely decided to say something.

"See, this is fun," She shrugged.

"Oh yeah I'm having a blast, we should do this more often," Phil muttered.

"Wait, did you here that?" Keely stopped walking and took a hold of Phil's arm.

"Hear what?"

"That!" Keely listened carefully and Phil did as well.

"Could you explain what _that_ is? Then maybe I could tell you,"

"Phil if I knew what _that_ is then I would be asking you would I?" Keely asked him.

"I don't hear anything Keely,"

"Wait, there it is again,"

"It's probably a raccoon or something," Phil told her nervously after he heard it as well.

"Yeah…yeah a raccoon," But Keely was still scared.

"Keely I won't let anything happen to you ok?" Phil reassured her.

"I think that something is following us," Keely whimpered.

"Yeah…a raccoon,"

"Phil would you stop with the raccoon thing?"

"Well what else could it be?" Phil asked her.

"I don't know…a bear?"

"Are you deliberately trying to freak yourself out?" Phil asked her.

"No I'm just being realistic,"

"Yeah and in reality you're hearing a raccoon,"

"Phil, would you hold my hand?" Keely asked him giving him her famous puppy dog look.

"If I do will it make you feel better?"

"Uh huh,"

"And will you acknowledge that it is really just a raccoon?"

"Fin Phil, just take my hand and lets move,"

"Alright," Phil's fingers entwined with Keely's and she instantly felt better. After a few minutes Phil stopped walking abruptly.

"What is it? A bear?" Keely asked alarmed.

"No scaredy it's my cell phone, it just vibrated which means we are back in service," Phil pulled out his cell phone and opened it up, "Ok one bar…two bars…no come back!" Phil let go of Keely's hand and raised his arm up above his head and looked at his cell phone.

"You do you realize that you look ridiculous right now right?" Keely asked taking a seat on tree stump as she watched him.

"I don't care, oh ok I need to stay right here and if I do I can call my friend Blake,"

"Phil you're in the middle of the road," Keely pointed out.

"Oh please, we haven't seen a car come yet so we won't see one come-" But Phil was interrupted by two motorcycles passing him and he screamed like a little boy.

"Phil are you ok!"

"Physically yes, ego on the other hand?" Phil started to dial a number, "Blake! Hey man…you busy?" Phil began to tell Blake what was going on and after a minute of two of guy talk Phil hung up.

"Translation?" Keely asked him.

"Huh?"

"You were talking in grunts, guy talk, what's going on?"

"Blake is on his way," Phil closed his phone and heaved a sigh of relief, "We do not grunt."

"Whatever so I guess we just wait now," Keely moved over on the tree stump so Phil could join her and he did. She could smell his cologne and it smelled heavenly.

"So are you going to the dance?" Keely asked kicking a small pebble across the road.

"Do you even have to ask? Alice is already making arrangements," Phil sighed.

"So you're going with her?" Keely couldn't help but feel disappointed and she kicked a bigger rock.

"Well she _is_ my girlfriend, it would be insane to not go with her," Phil sounded like he was talking about have an operation done.

"Well in my century people aren't miserable in relationships," Keely lied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Phil asked her and there was a moment between them as he looked right at her when she looked at him. Brown eyes on blue they both turned away blushing.

"You know Phil you should just douse the fire," Keely told him.

"Huh?"

"You know, stick a needle in the balloon, throw out last years clothing, pull off the rest of the band aid,"

"Uh…" Phil looked lost.

"Break up with the girl!" Keely threw her arms up in exaggeration and Phil sighed.

"I can't Keely,"

"Oh I'm sorry is that an invisible wedding ring on your hand?"

"Keely-"

"Phil I have only known you for twenty four hours and I already know that you need to get rid of the girl."

"I've already told you, it's not that easy,"

"Oh that's right for a moment I thought people didn't like to suffer in this century."

"Keely-"

"Phil you can do so much better! I mean stick a fork in the relationship, it's done,"

"Nothing I'm going to say about this is going to make a difference is it?" Phil asked looked defeated.

"Took you long enough, look Phil just call her up tell her you're going to the dance with me and get it over with," The words left Keely's mouth before she could stop them and she felt like melting.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Phil asked with pure curiosity.

"Yeah… I think I do," Keely studied her hands and then looked at Phil who looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Then…if you really want to go…" Phil's words surprised her.

"I do actually, I mean you're the only guy that knows I'm from the future, the only person actually and I couldn't go to the dance with anyone else…" Keely studied Phil's expression and sucked in a breathe when he looked at her.

"Keely I'm going to be honest with you, I'd rather go to the dance you then Alice…but I can't just dump Alice and go out with someone else,"

"We would just go as friends, Owen and Via can come along that way it isn't like…obvious, it will just be the three of you hanging out with the new girl," Keely explained.

"I'll think about it," Phil said seriously.

"Please do,"

"Blake's here so…how about I come over to your house later?"

"Sounds good,"

"I'll have an answer for you I promise,"

………………………………………………………………….

Keely was at home later that night waiting on Phil to come over; it was already seven at night and the television show she was watching was getting boring. She decided to go check her hair in the bathroom on the first floor and just as she did she heard the doorbell ring and she called out, "I'll get it!" She opened the door with a huge smile, but it was not Phil that was standing there.

"Andrew!" Keely exclaimed at the face of her ex boyfriend from 2121.

"Keels, hi."

"What are you doing here! And more importantly how are you here?"

"Don't get mad Keels but I caught a ride in the time machine."

"Mom! Dad!" Keely cried out.

"Oh they already know that I'm here,"

"What?"

"Yeah I'm staying with Trenton,"

"Great…"

"Keely I really hated how things ended with us,"

"Andrew…you cheated on me, and why you would think stalking me would help you out-"

"I didn't cheat on you though!"

"Tell it to the Wizard,"

"Keely listen to me ok, your mom and dad said that I could stay with you until the time machine is fixed.

"Well that doesn't mean that I have to talk to you," Keely let him inside and made a face at him behind his back.

"You look pretty Keely," Andrew complemented her as he took a seat on the living room couch.

"Thanks,"

"Expecting someone?"

"Actually I am yes," Keely took a seat in a chair that sat across from the couch and studied her nails.

"It isn't a guy is it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I still love you,"

"Wow you have a really funny way of showing it," Keely said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Look I can understand that you're angry-"

"Angry is an understatement Andrew, not only did you cheat on me but you followed me!"

"No I came along,"

"Thus the following,"

"I don't think you're looking at this the right way," Andrew said leaning forward.

"Look I really don't want to talk to you right now so if you could like…go do something that isn't near me I'd really appreciate it."

"Not until we talk Keely,"

"We've talked a million times! There's nothing else to talk about," Keely groaned. The doorbell rang and Keely's whole body stiffened.

"I'll get it," Andrew said, getting up.

"No you won't," Keely ran past him and as the doorbell kept ringing she gave Andrew a look.

"It's a guy isn't it,"

"What do you care!"

"Keely?" Phil's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Uh…just a second Phil,"

"I'm not going away," Andrew stood his ground.

"Fine," Keely opened the door and caught her breathe when she saw what Phil was dressed in, a blue t-shirt and khaki pants, making him look even more adorable then Keely had already thought he was.

"Keely, hey am I interrupting something?" Phil asked as he walked into the house and looked at Andrew.

"Definitely not, he was just leaving," Keely looked at Andrew.

"Uh where am I going to go Keely?" Andrew said, but was looking at Phil.

"Go mow the lawn or something,"

"Do what to the lawn?"

"It's something people in this century do so go do it,"

"Whatever," Andrew gave Phil one more distasteful look and then stalked off.

"Sorry about that…" Keely apologized to Phil.

"So I take it that he is from the future as well?"

"He's not only from the future but a pain in my ass as well," Keely shut the door and looked at Phil.

"Well I thought a lot about what we talked about and I've come to a decision," Phil said to her.

"And?"

"Well…"

**To everyone who was following the stories 40 weeks and counting along with Back to the Future I am starting another story do to it. It's a look into parenthood with Chloe and everyone else is in the fic as well.**


	4. Truth or Dare

**AN: Well guys I am back from the beach and have an update for you guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know I'm mean. Here you go! I'm working on the Summer chain update as in typing it up so it will be up tonight!**

Keely looked at Phil in anticipation and played with a stray lock of hair that was dangling in her face. She could tell that Phil was still struggling with what to say and Keely felt like shaking him to get him to say something, anything.

"Ok Phil I think a year just passed us by," Keely teased him nervously and he broke out into a smile.

"Sorry, I just…Ok here's the thing Keel, I talked to Alice and-"

"You talked to her? Does she need anything? A tissue…chocolate?" Keely tried to sound concerned.

"I told her that I wouldn't be able to go to the dance with her," Phil's words were like music to Keely's ears and she refrained from smiling hugely and dancing up and down.

"Uh, does that mean that we're going together Phil?" Keely asked hopefully trying to not sound too eager. She didn't want to be desperate girl, she had never been before. It was always the opposite in her century, guys falling all over her and this was the first time that she felt the challenge to be with someone.

"Uh… I kind of told her that I couldn't go at all because my family is having some kind of thing and they needed me," Phil looked nervous as he told this to Keely because she knew that he wasn't telling her that he broke up with Alice, he just told her that he couldn't go to the dance with her. Keely didn't know what to say or do, she felt like she should slam the door in Phil's face but instead she just smiled sadly.

"Oh…ok, that's alright Phil, I get it," Keely sighed, but composed herself, "I'll talk to you later ok?" Keely went to close the door but Phil stopped it with his hand.

"Wait, you haven't heard the rest," Phil told her as he opened the door slightly and in one moment a red rose was held out to Keely and she felt her face blush as she took the beautiful flower.

"Phil…thank you, this is beautiful," Keely took a chance and gave him a hug and she was glad to feel his arms wrap around her in return, "So now I have to ask what is going on?"

"Well I thought that maybe we could skip the whole dance thing and go out…you know…on a…friend date," Phil looked like he felt like he said the wrong thing and Keely opened her mouth to respond.

"A friend date, right," Keely smiled and nodded.

"I mean…we've known each other for a few days so I mean it would be ridiculous to ask you out on a 'date' date, ya know?" Phil looked as though he was holding out on her and she nodded in understanding.

"Right, it would be silly to rush into something really fast," Keely told him taking a sniff of her flower and she rub it against her cheek.

"I knew you'd think it would be dumb to go out on a real date," Phil said looking like he was down.

"Oh I don't think that it would be dumb," Keely blurted out.

"You don't?"

"No I don't,"

"But…you don't think that we would be rushing into things?" Phil asked looking as though his whole eyes were glowing.

"Not at all, it's a date Phil…not a marriage proposal," Keely laughed and she saw Phil smile in a way that made her melt.

"So then I change my mind," Phil said coming closer to Keely.

"Oh you do huh?" Keely asked, happy to be in close proximity to Phil.

"Yeah…would you rather ditch the friend part and go on a real date?" Phil's question caused Keely to smile happily and she went in to hug him again.

"I'd love to," Keely whispered into his ear.

"No, the answer is no," Andrew's voice rang out.

"I thought I told you to go mow the lawn," Keely let go of Phil and turned towards Andrew.

"She's taken 21st century boy," Andrew put an arm around Keely as if claiming her and she pushed him off of her.

"You know Phil, Andrew's right. I am taken," Keely paused and then went over to Phil, "By you," Keely gave him a kiss on Phil's cheek and he smiled looking at Andrew as if to say, "loser,"

"Keely, I forbid it," Andrew narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you still talking? Because I'm not listening," Keely glared at Andrew and she felt Phil squeeze her hand and she smiled.

"Call me Phil," Keely told him and he nodded.

"I will…I totally will," Phil gave one more look to Andrew and then left to go to his car. Keely waved to him as he drove off and then slammed the door and turned towards Andrew.

"God I hope that you are one of Trenton's hoaxes because I don't think that I can deal with you," Keely hissed walking into the living room and plopping herself down on the couch.

"Keely, you're not going out with that guy." Andrew told her taking a seat right next to her. Keely rolled her eyes and moved over to an armchair.

"Yes I am," Keely told him, "We are not together anymore and there is nothing you can do about it," Keely's shoulder's slumped.

"You're still my girl Keely, no matter what,"

"No I am not, are you dense Andrew? Did time travel mash your brain or were you always an idiot?" Keely felt the need to scream into a pillow but she refrained herself.

"Hey Blondie, could you and your boy toy go upstairs or something?" A fourteen year old blonde said walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, who the heck are you calling Blondie? And a better question…what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm Pim Diffy, little sis of the guy you stole from Alice," Pim popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and headed over to the couch.

"So you're Phil's sister?" Keely implored.

"I hate to own up to it, I still believe that we aren't truly related." Pim sighed.

"I think you have your facts wrong Pim, Phil didn't dump Alice," Keely said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"Oh yes he did, I was eavesdropping when he made the call," Pim smiled evilly, "It was great, I've always hated her. So when I hear that he's about to call her to break up with her I was like, 'There's no way I'm missing this' so he told her that he was no longer interested in her and then she cried and blah, blah, blah." Pim rolled her eyes.

"So he did get rid of her?" Keely's heart swelled looking up.

"Are you seriously asking me again?" Pim rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Keely insisted.

"Yes, he dumped her, broke the apple from the branch…pushed the baby bird out of the nest, my god are you and Trenton really related?" Pim rolled her eyes again and then looked at Andrew, "Popcorn?"

"Thanks," Andrew went to grab a handful of popcorn and Pim pulled the bowl out of his reach.

"I wasn't serious," She rolled her eyes and Keely had to smile, she didn't care how annoying Pim was as long as she insulted Andrew.

"Hey Trent, where are ya? We're going to miss Night of the Living Dead marathon if you don't hurry!"

"I'm getting drinks, did you kick my sister out of there yet?" Trenton yelled from the kitchen.

"Working on it," Pim sighed and then looked at Andrew with distaste then looked at Keely, "You went out with him?" Pim asked doubtfully.

"It was a lapse of judgment," Keely told Pim but looked at Andrew and Pim chuckled into her popcorn.

"Apparently," Pim said receiving a look from Andrew and she just made a face at him, "Ok buttons you just earned yourself a night of Zombie movies with me and Keely's little brother,"

"Whatever shorty, I'm not watching anything with you and Trent," Andrew told Pim staring at the popcorn, which she held as far away from him as possible.

"Do you want me to cry? Better yet I can scream and make Trent's parents kick you out," Pim said looking as if she was getting ready to do something.

"Oh do that," Keely prompted Pim and was considering talking to Phil about how his little sister was a pain but was helpful.

"Take your choice…" Pim held a glare on Andrew and he actually looked scared for a moment. He inched as far away from Pim as he could.

"Do I get popcorn?" Andrew asked meekly.

"Yeah right, go make your own." Pim rolled her eyes as Trent walked into the room and he nudged Keely.

"Are you watching it with us sis?" Trent asked surprising Keely by acting nice.

"As much as I'd love to watch limbs and blood everywhere I'm going to have to pass," Keely got up and left the living room. She ran up to her room and locked the door and dialed Via on her new cellular phone.

"Hey Keely," Via answered, typing in the background.

"Hey V! Guess who's going out with Phil Diffy on Friday?" Keely asked trying to contain her excitement.

"No freaking way! Are you serious Keely!" Via squealed.

"So totally serious, he's taking me…well I don't know what we're doing yet but I really don't care," Keely lay back on her bed and sighed happily.

"That's amazing Keely, Owen is about to ask me to the dance…" Via said with her own excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're talking on Yahoo Messenger, he doesn't have AOL Instant Messenger which he needs to get, hey what's your name on it?" Via just said a whole sentence that sounded like a foreign language to Keely.

"Um…I don't have one right now," Keely asked in a small voice.

"Oh…well was it an account that got deleted or something?"

"Yes…that's it." Keely lied, she would have to ask Phil about these things, "I'll make one tonight,"

"Ok cool, my name is xXVia111Xx, write it down so you can add me," Via told Keely as she wrote it down and wanted to as what it was, but decided to ask Phil.

"So you want to hear the bad news?" Keely asked sitting down in her desk chair.

"There's bad news?" Via asked, typing away, "Oh he just asked me!" The typing stopped.

"Say yes!" Keely urged her.

"I am!" Via typed one last time and Keely heard a beep.

"Well?"

"He says he can't wait! Ok, sorry Keely now what's the bad news?"

"My ex-boyfriend is here,"

"What?" Via asked.

"My ex-boyfriend from Kansas followed me here and-"

"Aw how sweet!" Via exclaimed and then she caught herself, "Oh I meant…what about Phil and wait he followed you?"

"Sure it's sweet in a stalker kind of way, I mean Phil showed up and Andrew totally got in his face telling him that he wasn't allowed to take me out and oh…it was a mess."

"And he's your ex?"

"Yeah he cheated on me with a robot-uh I mean she was like one," Keely cringed.

"He cheated on you!"

"Yes!"

"And he followed you from Kansas? Where is he staying?"

"I'll give you one crappy guess,"

"No…he isn't…"

"Staying with me? Yeah he is, my parents are letting him until he finds a way back to 21- I mean Kansas," Keely mentally slapped herself and realized that she needed to hide that she was from the future better than this.

"That's insane, why on earth would your parents let him stay with you?" Via asked incredulously.

"Uh-" Keely bit her lip trying to figure out a reason other then the real one, well she could tell half the truth, "My parents don't know that I broke up with him…I did right before we left and I never got to tell them what happened so they think he's still the guy for me," Keely sighed.

"How on earth are they letting him stay with you though?"

"Oh every parent in Kansas does it," Keely lied.

"Really…" Via thought for a moment, Keely could feel herself starting to get nervous and she almost thanked God that her call waiting came into play, she looked at it and her heart soared when she saw that it was Phil.

"Vi, I gotta go Phil is calling me, I'll call you later ok?" Keely sighed with relief and Via told her good luck and she hung up. Keely cleared her throat and then answered Phil's call.

"Hi," Keely smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" Phil asked with concern.

"I'm better now that you called," Keely smiled, "You'll never guess who's here Phil," Keely sighed.

"Another ex?"

"No Phil," Keely rolled her eyes, "Your sister,"

"Pim is there!" She heard Phil stand so fast that his chair must have fallen because there was a thud.

"Yes and even though she's annoying she's awesome to have around when Andrew is here," Keely smiled.

"So what's the deal with him anyway?" Phil asked casually.

"Oh uh…he cheated on me with a robot," Keely grimaced.

"Are you just calling her a robot or…"

"No a real robot, at least it wasn't an alien, I mean if you're going to cheat on someone at least make it a real person," Keely shook her head in shame.

"I can't believe he did that…how could anyone cheat on you?"

"Well it was his birthday and he had too much moon ale and-"

"Keely there is no excuse for cheating on someone, I should come over there and welcome him to this century in my own little way," Phil sounded really upset and Keely didn't say anything but she felt happy that he was willing to stand up for her with so much good intention, "Look, I know that our date isn't until Friday but did you want to come over to my house and watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love to," Keely smiled bigger then she thought possible, "Um, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I can come get you,"

"Oh it's ok, I can walk," Keely told him, already starting to change her clothes.

"Pickford is dangerous," Phil said sounding concerned, "I should probably come over and walk with you,"

"Please; Pickford is home of the radishes," Keely rolled her eyes, knowing that Phil was just trying to make a reason to see her sooner.

"Tomatoes," Phil corrected her, "And they can be deadly…"

"Fine Phil, come on over," Keely sighed but was happy to know that Phil was coming over just to walk her a few minutes to his house.

"See you soon," They hung up and Keely changed her outfit, then realized that maybe it would seem like she was trying too hard if she changed what she was wearing…she could say that she spilled soda on her other outfit if Phil asked. Keely nodded when she came up with the excuse and before she knew it, her doorbell rang and to her dismay Andrew answered the door.

"Well if it isn't the little girlfriend stealer himself," Andrew said just as Keely started down the stairs.

"Andrew I swear to god," Keely hit him on the back of his head and she heard him muffle on, "ouch."

"Come on Keely," Phil held out his hand and Keely took it.

"When I get home…I'm talking to my parents about you moving into the garage," Keely said before slamming the door behind her, rattling the door knocker. Phil looked back at the door and then at Keely, he squeezed her hand and she felt better.

"It's beautiful out tonight," Keely said looking up at the stars.

"I know another thing that's beautiful tonight," Phil said shyly.

"Yeah the moon is really bright," Keely said acting unaware that he had given her a compliment.

"You know what I meant," Phil smiled at her and Keely wanted to kiss him but she knew that it was too soon.

"You…I knew what you meant and Phil you are the sweetest guy I've ever met," Keely smiled at him and all of the sudden Phil stopped walking and bent down for a moment. Keely couldn't see what he was doing; she could only see his back, when he stood up he showed her a white flower and she held her hand out but instead of giving it to her Phil gently pushed the hair over behind her left ear and slipped the flower snuggly behind her ear. Now Keely really wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to rush it with Phil and she knew that he wanted to take things slow as well.

"Keely I'm not sure how you feel about me but…I feel like I've known you my whole life…and I don't want to rush things because, I really like you," Phil looked at her and she put a hand to his cheek.

"I'm right there with ya Phil, I don't want to rush things either," Keely smiled at him.

"I do however have every intention of getting to know you though, your favorite color…favorite food…" Phil took her hand and they began to walk again.

"Ditto," Keely said glowing.

"So what kind of movie do you feel like watching?" Phil asked as his house came into view.

"I could use a comedy," Keely admitted.

"Comedy it is,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keely laughed hysterically as Phil drank the concoction she had created, they had watched a movie, then played a game of Chess, Phil told her about the game of Truth and Dare and Keely was only more happy to oblige. Phil drank down the mixed water and then looked green.

"You Ms. Teslow are evil and to think I was planning on going easy on you," Phil gave her a smile and then turned serious, "My turn…Keely…truth or dare?"

"Truth," Keely said immediately.

"This is your last truth you know, you're going to have to do a dare the next turn,"

"I know, I know, just ask me something," Keely hoisted herself on top of Phil's kitchen counter and Phil thought for a moment.

"What is your most favorite memory?" Phil asked leaning next to her.

"Ok mister not going easy on me," Keely laughed, "My favorite memory would have to be the first time that I saw stars with my father. He was teaching me to play the guitar one night when I was eight and then we stayed up looking at the stars and he told me all of the constellations. He told me all of the mythology that came with stars and told me that if I made a wish on the same star every night my wish would eventually come true," Keely smiled happily and she looked down at Phil.

"Keely, that's beautiful," Phil told her smiling.

"Thanks…your turn! Truth or Dare," Keely looked at Phil expectantly.

"Are you joking? Truth, I'm not drinking anything else," Phil patted his stomach.

"Alright, that just gives me time to think of another dare," Keely shrugged.

"It's truth,"

"Alright…did you really love Alice?" Keely asked looking down at her knees. She heard Phil sigh and he looked at a loss for words, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Um another question-"

"No," Phil said suddenly.

"No to what?"

"No…I thought I did love her…but I-" Phil cut himself off.

"But what?" Keely asked quietly afraid to hear his answer.

"Well since I have to be completely honest…um, I don't want to freak you out or anything but when I met you it was like, magic in a sense. You made me feel like my world got brighter, I started smiling more…I uh don't think that I love Alice because the way I feel about you isn't how I felt about her," Phil looked red and Keely's mouth dropped, "I'm not saying that I love you, I don't I just have never felt this kind of connection before and I think that if this feeling is better then love then…I never loved her," Phil was making it hard for Keely to wait to kiss him but she held back.

"Phil…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it…I mean…oh never mind," Keely lost her nerve.

"My turn," Phil said happily, "And it's a dare,"

"Fine…what is it?" Keely cringed.

"I dare you to stand still," Phil's words didn't register but Keely did as he said. She looked at him as his hands gently wrapped around her waist and pulled her off of the counter and he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm throwing all of the rules out of the window," Phil said and within a moment his lips were dancing with Keely's and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute of soft kissing Keely pulled away for a moment and smiled at him.

"Screw the rules," She said into his eyes.

"Damn straight," And with that Phil pulled her back into an even more passionate kiss and Keely felt like she was on cloud nine.


	5. Alice

**  
AN: Aw…fluff in the last chapter! Such fluff! Oh my, I love you guys. Um I intended for this to be T…but I'm coming up with ideas that could possible make this M later on. So…watch out guys don't worry I'll warn you.**

Keely opened her eyes as Phil pulled away from her, his breath hot on her neck.

"Wow," was all Keely could say.

"Yeah that really says it all," Phil said kissing her one more time and she giggled into his mouth.

"I don't think I can stop kissing you now," Keely told him as he laughed against her lips.

"Same here," Phil's shoulders shook slightly as he laughed happily into Keely's eyes.

"Oh uh, where are your parents?" Keely asked, alert all of the sudden.

"They went away for the week," Phil shrugged and Keel's mouth set in a straight line. Phil smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know that line never goes away, it is still present and clear in 2121," Keely told him holding into his shoulders.

"It's true though and I'm not trying to get you to…" Phil's voice trailed off and she flushed as well as Phil.

"I don't plan to do anything until I'm married anyway," Keely told Phil.

"Same here," Phil said making Keely laugh.

"Oh you don't huh?" Keely grabbed her can of vanilla coke and took a sip of the warming liquid.

"Everyone says that, I know. But the way I see it…unless you're responsible enough to deal with the consequences of sex than you shouldn't have it, there's pregnancy and all of the other stuff," Phil shrugged and Keely was impressed.

"That's awesome Phil," She told him.

"Well it's the facts," Phil gave her a sweet kiss and Keely deepened the kiss, that was when the doorbell rang. Keely's heart sank as Phil groaned.

"Don't go," Keely begged him as they kept kissing.

"Keely I have to," Phil said, but stayed where he was. The doorbell became more persistent and Phil leaned Keely back, supporting her with both of his hands and gave her a kiss to make her dizzy. He pulled her back up and she had to hold onto the counter.

"Coming!" Phil called and left to go get the door, "Alice!" he exclaimed loud enough for Keely to hear. Keely's eyes grew wide and her first instinct was to find a place to hide. She looked around Phil's kitchen and saw a closet near the door. But if she went into it she would be seen, Keely heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen and she dove behind the backdoor and closed it as much as she could leaving the door wide open. She could see Phil looking around for her and Alice sniffling.

"Phil…I don't understand what happened! I thought that we were happy!" Alice bawled. Keely made a face and she saw Phil roll his eyes, "Philip Diffy did you just roll your eyes at me! Oh my god you heartless asshole!" Alice blew her nose noisily and Phil cringed, "Phil why is the backdoor open? Let me close it," Keely held her breathe but before she could close it she then changed her mind and said that she had to use the bathroom; The moment the bathroom door shut Phil looked around.

"Keely? Where are you?" Phil hissed looking around.

"Here!" Keely put her hand out and Phil pulled her from her hiding spot.

"Why did you hide?"

"Uh…I'm not in the mood for confrontation…" Keely admitted.

"Ok, then go up to my room and wait for me and-oh!" Phil pushed Keely behind his living room couch as the bathroom door opened. Keely knelt down and kept low as Alice reentered the kitchen with a role of toilet paper to blow her nose on.

"Phil, can't we talk or something?" Alice asked, scaring Keely as she heard Alice walk into the living room. Keely quickly moved to the other side of the couch as Alice sat down on the side that Keely had been on.

"No Alice we can't," Phil said still standing.

"Phil I don't remember you having a pink purse," Alice said, her tears suddenly gone.

"Oh look who it is, the wicked witch, where's the house that was supposed to drop on you?" Pim's voice said as she walked into the door.

"Phil where have you been!" Phil asked like a concerned parent even though he knew exactly where Pim had been.

"At Princess's house…where is she anyway?" Pim looked around, "Andrew threw a fit that she left with you,"

"I'm right here," Keely sighed standing up even though she had wanted to avoid Alice at all costs.

"You!" Alice stood up and looked at Keely with daggers in her eyes.

"Oh god here we go," Pim rolled her eyes and slammed the front door, "Alice should I tell you that your car has been keyed now or would you like to know after you attempt to beat Keely up," Pim crossed her arms over her chest and Alice was immediately out the front door raving about who could have keyed her car. Pim locked the door as Phil locked the back door and they all came to stand in the living room. Pim pulled out her set of keys and blew them as if they were hot.

"You keyed Alice's car?" Phil asked looking pleased.

"Sure did, I could never stand her, ugh," Pim rolled her eyes and put her keys back in her purse.

"Hey let me in! I need to use your phone to call the police!" Alice started pounding on the door.

"We're closed…forever!" Pim said through the mail slot. Alice's finger shot through it as if she thought that it would make much of a difference. Pim laughed and pointed to Alice's index finger and then slammed the slot on it. A scream was heard and Pim smiled at herself, "You kids have a good night, I'm going to bed," Pim started up the stairs.

"Oh please, mom and dad are away you're not going to bed," Phil rolled his eyes.

"That's what the story is ok?" Pim got to the top of the stairs and closed the door to her room.

"Keel, why did you hide?" Phil asked once they were alone.

"Like I said I didn't want a confrontation," Keely explained.

"I'm proud of you and I don't care what Alice says or does…nothing is going to change between us," Phil walked over to Keely and slipped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ok," Keely smiled and allowed Phil to kiss her again and again and again.

…………………………………………………….

Keely didn't get home until two in the morning which she knew wasn't good, her parents were probably already sleeping and Andrew was probably waiting up for her like the dummy he was. Keely got her keys out, "Thanks everyone for leaving the light on for me," She said sarcastically, "Umph!" She tripped over a basket of some sort and scowled. She unlocked her door and turned on the porch light to see a…fruit basket?

"Uh…" Keely knelt down to see a little note that said: _Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Trent's new friend Debbie! Have a happy hippity day! _Keely made a face at the note but brought the basket in anyway. Debbie sounded a little out of it but Trent had to deal with her so she didn't care. She was happy to see that Andrew had passed out on the couch and Keely snuck up to her room and went to her computer. She checked her new email account and then downloaded the messengers that Via had talked about. Phil had explained it all to Keely and she was saddened that she had to get onto the computer every time she wanted to text someone if they didn't have a cell phone. She came up with the name **21KittenValore21 **and signed on. She added Via and was happy to see that she was online.

**21KittenValore21: **Hey Vi it's Keely

**xXVia111Xx: **Hey!

**21KittenValore21: **Guess who I made out with…

**xXVia111Xx: **No way! U 2 haven't even gone out yet!

**21KittenValore21: **V…it was awesome

**xXVia111Xx: **So he's a good kisser?

**21KittenValore21: **Oh my god he is GREAT

**xXVia111Xx: **Is that all that happened?

**21KittenValore21: **Alice showed up

**21KittenValore21: **she was all like Phil take me back

**21KittenValore21: **it was quite annoying

**xXVia111Xx: **Omg I cannot believe that she just showed up like that!

**21KittenValore21: **I know!

**21KittenValore21: **Phil's sister keyed her car though!

**xXVia111Xx: **Are you serious! That's bloody wicked!

**21KittenValore21: **Phil thinks she's a pain but when it comes to helping me out she rocks.

**xXVia111Xx: **Pim is a pill! You need to go to bed we have school in the morning

**21KittenValore21: **Why aren't you asleep?

**xXbVia111Xx: **I drank too much coffee

**21KittenValore21: **Oh.

**21KittenValore21: **well good luck on going to sleep, I think I'll go to bed myself.

**xXVia111Xx: **Good night, have nice dreams about Phil

**21KittenValore21: **V, Phil is a dream come true

**xXVia111Xx: **You two are adorable together

**xXVia111Xx: **My mum is awake! Gotta go!

**xXVia111Xx has signed off.**

Keely sighed and turned her computer off to get ready for bed. Before she knew it her Wizard woke her up for school and Keely lazily got dressed. She walked downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast.

"Sit down next to Andrew dear," Mandy told her daughter and Keely made a face.

"Mom there's something important I need to tell you," Keely said as she sat down moving her chair away from Andrew's.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Andrew and I aren't dating any more, mom don't look at me like that, I broke up with him right before we left 2121 and I would feel much more comfortable if he lived in the garage." Keely told her mother who looked surprised but then recovered.

"Andrew, do you mind?"

"Not at all Mrs. Teslow, whatever Keely wants," Andrew said his charm as thick as syrup.

"Maybe you can persuade her to give you another chance since you're such a nice young man," Mandy said and Keely gave her a look that said, 'I'll tell you later'.

"Come on Keely, we have to go to school," Trenton stood up and pulled on Keely's shirt.

"Uh ok, bye everyone," Keely got her stuff and when she and Trenton were out of the house Keely grabbed Trenton's collar causing him to stop walking, "Ok what's going on?" Keely asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Trenton asked innocently.

"Why did you get us to leave the house?"

"I told Pim that I would go by her house so we could walk together and-what?"

"You like Pim."

"Do not!"

"Do too,"

"Do not! Do not!"

"Whatever," Keely rolled her eyes at him but followed him to the Diffy residence and was happy to know that she would get to see Phil.

"Keely," Phil answered the door and he looked incredibly happy to see her.

"Hey, Uh I know that you were going to pick me up and everything but Trenton is walking Pim to school so I thought that I would tag along. Hope you don't mind,"

"Of course I don't mind come here," Phil pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss causing Trenton to push past them to walk into the house.

"Guess what?" Keely said smiling.

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you,"

"Really?"

"Yup, but you can't have it until the week-end,"

"Aw…"

"Trust me it's worth the wait," Keely grinned at him.

"Well in that case…"


End file.
